La Enfermedad de las Flores
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Muchas cosas raras pasaban en el pueblo, pero jamás pensó que escupir flores seria una de ellas.


**¡Hola pequeños! Haruka-sama está vez les traerá una historia algo sad (?) no estoy muy acostumbrada a publicar cosas de este estilo, pero para ponerse en ambiente, pongan su lista de reproducción más triste que tengan.**

 **Ya sé que este tema posiblemente está siendo muy explotado últimamente, pero quise intentarlo 8'3**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **La Enfermedad de las Flores**_

Era una tranquila mañana en South Park. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y Kenny McCormick se encontraba vomitando pétalos de flores en su baño. Nada sorprendente tomando en cuenta las cosas alocadas que pasaban en el pueblo.

—Mierda —masculló el rubio observando los pétalos morados en su sucio inodoro. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? No recordaba haberse comido una flor el día de ayer para ganar una apuesta o algo por el estilo.

Bueno, daba igual, seguramente era algo insignificante y mientras más lo ignorara más alejado estaría de todos los problemas. Lecciones de vida que se aprendían al vivir tanto tiempo en ese pueblo.

Volvió a su cuarto luego de asegurarse de que no había ninguna prueba de lo que acababa de pasar. Se puso su capucha, tomó su maletín y salió para tener otro día de escuela.

Se encontró con su grupo de amigos en la parada del autobús, saludó a los tres con su amortiguada voz debido a su capucha, recibiendo un saludo de vuelta.

—Eres un maldito judío —masculló Eric sin razón alguna.

—Y tú eres un maldito gordo —respondió Kyle.

—¡Hey! Deja de ser tan perra.

—Tú comenzaste —mencionó Stan como si nada.

—Al menos Kenny está de mi lado ¿cierto?

—Muérete Cartman —respondió el McCormick.

La mañana pasó de manera tan normal que había olvidado el asunto de esta mañana. Había tenido unas leves picazones en la garganta varias veces del día, pero pudo contenerse. Tenía que cuidarse, tal vez pronto le daría un resfriado, aunque eso no explicaba los pétalos. Bueno, no es como si realmente le importara conocer la verdad, algo le decía que sería muy molesto.

Y tal como había pensado, sí, era algo muy jodido.

—Oh mierda, tengo clase de química ahora —masculló Stan soltando su cuchara.

—¿Y? —el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

—Tenía que aprenderme unos elementos químicos, pero lo olvidé completamente.

—No es tan difícil —dijo el judío.

—Kyle, no todos somos unos malditos nerds como tú —reprochó el gordo.

—Y la hora de la muerte llegó —murmuró Kenny al escuchar el timbre.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la cafetería sin muchas prisas, llegar a clases después del almuerzo no era lo más bonito después de todo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Kenny sintió como algo iba subiendo por su garganta. Mierda, tenía que vomitar ahora. Genial, una de las pocas comidas que tenía al día y la desperdiciaba de esta manera, cuanto odiaba su organismo en ese momento.

Sin decirle nada a los demás, aprovechó para irse corriendo al baño. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos, se bajó la capucha y comenzó a toser fuertemente; su pecho le dolió un poco ante esto. Nuevamente los pétalos morados aparecieron decorando su almuerzo. Esto sí que era un mal chiste.

Se limpió un poco los rastros de saliva y salió a limpiarse mejor en el lavamanos. Para su sorpresa, Butters se encontraba ahí.

—¿E-estás bien? —preguntó con timidez.

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo algo me cayó mal —contestó subiéndose la capucha nuevamente.

Tres días pasaron y él seguía vomitando/escupiendo esas estúpidas flores. Cada vez su tos se volvía más constante, tanto así que sus amigos se comenzaron a mostrar algo preocupados por él. Por eso, él no podía quitarse la chaqueta en un espacio público ya que mostraría los montones de pétalos que había escupido, aunque otras veces era peor, tenía que correr al baño para vomitar. Maldición, esto le estaba jodiendo más la vida, de forma literal.

Pensó que las cosas habían acabado cuando había muerto en medio de un estúpido experimento de Cartman, pero cuando despertó al día siguiente, siguió vomitando los mismos estúpidos pétalos morados. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Se supone que cada vez que revive se reinicia todo su sistema. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿qué tan jodida era esta enfermedad que ni la muerte podía pararla?

—Kenny ¿estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo con preocupación. Su tos sonaba bastante grave, y lo era, sentía como su pecho dolía cada vez que tosía.

No solo eso, al parecer esta condición venía con dolor del estómago, pensamientos más deprimentes de lo usual, muchos suspiros y ganas de escuchar canciones jodidamente románticas y tristes.

—Si, sólo tengo un resfriado —mintió el rubio.

—Oh, si quieres te puedo regalar algo de medicina —sugirió con amabilidad. A pesar de que su sonrisa sería ocultada por su capucha, igualmente lo hizo, realmente apreciaba esos pequeños detalles por parte de Kyle.

—Muchas gracias, amigo —dijo él. Al menos esperaba que con un poco de medicina se pasara la tos, aunque aún no sabía si también serviría para los pétalos...

Después de la escuela, Kenny se dirigió a la casa de Kyle, solo pasaría un rato y ya, no quería que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de su pequeño problema.

—Aquí tienes, recuerda esconderla bien.

—Sí, no quiero que mis padres se droguen con esto —contestó el rubio.

—Y tú tampoco lo harás —lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya sabes que no soy muy fanático de estas cosas —dijo haciéndose el inocente.

—Como digas.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela —y dicho esto, salió de la casa Broflovski para dirigirse a su destartalado hogar.

Por suerte, cuando llegó, sus padres estaban desmayados en la sala; no quería saber cómo ni por qué. Subió hasta su habitación, se quitó las capuchas dejando los múltiples pétalos que habían salido de su boca durante el trayecto a casa. Esto estaba empeorando, cada vez parecían salir más y más hasta casi formar una flor.

—Tal vez podría usarlas… —dedujo Kenny mirando los pétalos caídos en el suelo. Antes de que las ratas llegaran, los tomó y se subió a la cama.

Al principio no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellos, parecía un marica haciendo este tipo de cosas, pero si podía hacer dinero, cualquier cosa sería bienvenida.

Comenzó a juntarlos entre sí para dar la forma de una flor, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre saber qué tipo de planta era la que estaba produciendo su cuerpo, tal vez así podría saber mejor de dónde venía la enfermedad. Con esto en mente, y luego de haber tomado la medicina de Kyle para la garganta, estuvo toda la tarde intentando recrear esa maldita flor, pero era bastante difícil cuando solo tenías los pétalos y tenía cero conocimientos sobre jardinería.

Al final solo hizo unas cuantas figuras que le salieron bastante bien, pero decidió deshacerse de todo eso al ver que era inútil. ¿Quién querría comprar figuras hechas con pétalos? Solo lograría burlas. Cuanto odiaba este pueblo. Sólo le comprarían cosas tan gays como estas si fuera de alguna minoría, como los indígenas.

El medicamento no le había servido mucho que digamos, pero de todas formas no le diría nada a Kyle, no quería hacerlo sentir mal y mucho menos que indagara más sobre el tema.

La primera vez que alguien descubrió su secreto fue en un día de escuela. Durante las clases, Kenny tuvo esa incontrolable necesidad de toser, y eso podría llevar a que vomitara en clase, así que pidió permiso para ir al baño y rápidamente fue corriendo al baño. Pequeñas flores ya se estaban formando, no recordaba haberlas visto jamás, pero eso no le estaba ayudando, si ya se estaban volviendo flores, eso significaba que ¿acaso vomitaría todo un jardín la siguiente vez? Genial, eso no podría eliminarlo solo con el escusado de la escuela.

Salió cuando creyó ya haberse calmado un poco, agradeció que casi todos estuvieran en clases, porque si alguien llegaba a verlo en ese estado seguramente comenzarían a esparcir inútiles rumores que sólo empeorarían las cosas. Se miró en el espejo notando su mal estado físico, se estaba volviendo más pálido, tenía ojeras y seguramente si no fuera por la chaqueta, alguien habría notado que había adelgazado mucho más. Ahora sí tenía que comenzar a preocuparse por esa enfermedad.

—O-oh, hola Kenny —dijo Tweek entrando al baño, al parecer estaba teniendo uno de sus típicos ataques ya que su cuerpo estaba temblando como un vibrador.

—Hey Tweek —saludó al otro rubio como si nada.

—¡Agh! ¿Por qué no estás en clases? —preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

—Tenía algunas necesidades que atender —le lanzó una sonrisa pervertida.

—¡Ngh! ¡¿A-acaso te estabas masturbando?! —lo miró con total sorpresa, él solo arqueó una ceja en respuesta—. ¡Ahg! ¡Maldito pervertido! Oh no, y ahora estamos a solas en el baño —notó como el pánico comenzaba a crecer rápidamente en el contrario.

Kennneth soltó una risa que solo asustó más a Tweek, pero fue interrumpida por la necesidad de toser nuevamente. Esta vez no lo pudo evitar, y como su capucha no estaba puesta, terminó tosiendo unos cuantos pétalos bajo la paranoica mirada del chico nervioso.

Oh mierda.

—¿Qué…? —Tweek se quedó sin palabras. Seguramente su mente ahora estaba formando una teoría conspirativa demasiado alocada—. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué clase de enfermedad es esta? ¿Acaso intentaste comerte una flor y ahora esta busca venganza? Y, y puedes morir de eso ¿no? Oh no, ahora seguramente es una enfermedad terminal ¿cierto? —comenzó a jalarse unos cuantos cabellos debido a la ansiedad.

—Tweek, cálmate —Kenny se acercó a él y puso ambas manos en su hombro.

—¿C-cómo puedo calmarme cuándo estás expulsando unas malditas flores?

—Sí, lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo yo estoy tan tranquilo —soltó un suspiro soltándolo—. Sólo, no le digas a nadie.

—¡Ahg! —el amante del café parecía algo cohibido, pero de todas formas no se retiró—. ¿Es contagioso?

—No creo, si fuera así, ya la escuela entera estaría vomitando flores —dijo con un tono algo bromista.

—¿Y no sabes por qué se dio? ¿Si es peligroso?

—No he investigado bien, pero algo me dice que no quiero saberlo. Ya sabes, siempre pasa alguna mierda rara en el pueblo.

—¿Sabes cuántas personas mueren por ignorar enfermedades?

—Muchas, lo sé. De todas formas, no tengo dinero para ir al doctor.

—¡Ngh! N-no sé qué decirte —masculló volviéndose a jalar sus cabellos.

—Ya lo resolveré de alguna manera, no te preocupes —contestó con un tono relativamente calmado—. Simplemente no lo divulgues, nadie más lo sabe.

—¡O-oh n-no! N-no me gusta mantener secretos.

—Lo sé, pero, por favor —le lanzó una mirada de gato abandonado.

—¡Agh! ¡De acuerdo!

—Ni siquiera a Craig.

—¡Lo sé! S-sólo no intentes involucrarme después.

—Te lo prometo —alzó su meñique—. Ahora volvamos a clase, no quiero recibir regaños.

—D-de acuerdo.

Y a mitad de camino, Tweek se dio cuenta de que había ido al baño para orinar, y fue demasiado tarde para volver ya que un profesor los obligó a entrar rápidamente a sus aulas. Lo peor de todo, es que la gente confundía sus movimientos en el escritorio con su ansiedad así que el profesor pensó que era algo normal.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Tweek lo abordó en la cafetería, comenzó a balbucear varias cosas y parecía bastante estresado así que tuvo que salir rápidamente de la cafetería con él, llamado la atención de varios estudiantes.

—¿Qué les pasaría? —se preguntó Kyle algo confundido.

—Seguramente tuvieron sexo y Tweek tiene miedo de quedarse embarazado —bromeó Cartman.

—Creo que Tweek conoce suficiente de su anatomía masculina para saber que eso no va a pasar —comentó Craig.

—Oh verdad, tú le enseñaste todas esas cosas ¿no? —se burló el gordo ganándose la famosa seña Tucker.

—Tweek no tendría sexo con Kenny, estaría muy asustado por todas las enfermedades —mencionó Kyle.

—¿Quién sabe? Los adolescentes de ahora se dejan llevar muy fácil —contestó Eric—. ¿Celoso?

—¿Celoso de qué?

—Es que pareces bastante interesado —dijo Stan.

—Solo me parece raro —el judío rodó los ojos.

Mientras tanto Tweek se había llevado a Kenny a un aula vacía, cualquiera que viera esto malpensaría la situación, pero realmente necesitaban un sitio privado para hablar sobre esa extraña enfermedad.

—¡Ya sé que tienes! —exclamó el rubio.

—¿Sí? ¿Tan pronto? —arqueó una ceja confundido.

—Sí, no podía dormir debido a tu condición, así que busqué en internet, y no fue nada fácil buscar fuentes confiables—por unos momentos el McCormick se sintió un idiota, pero siempre había desconfiado del internet cuando se trataba de enfermedades.

—¿De qué trata?

—S-sí es una enfermedad y una bastante grave… —Tweek apartó la mirada—. Se llama «Hanahaki», literalmente traduce a «vomitar flores» o algo así, es una mierda japonesa, ¡ahg! Y-y parece que era ficticia, pero no, r-realmente ha pasado antes —Kenny parecía más interesado, jamás había escuchado ese término.

—¿Por qué se genera? —la voz de Kenny se volvió más demandante.

—Un amor no correspondido —la mirada del contrario reflejaba cierta tristeza.

Kenny se quedó estupefacto. ¿Un amor no correspondido? ¿Por esa jodida razón estaba vomitando flores? Vaya, era la enfermedad más gay que jamás había escuchado.

—Un momento, si es así, ya más de uno debería tenerla.

—¡Ahg! N-no lo sé, nunca se sabe porque le da a ciertas personas, e-es muy rara...

—Genial —soltó una sonrisa irónica. Esto le recordaba a la vez que había contraído una enfermedad terminal cuando era un niño. Simplemente genial. Ni sabía a quién maldecir por su asquerosa suerte. ¿A Dios? ¿A Satán? ¿O a Cthulhu?

—La única forma de sanar es que tu amor no correspondido, pues, se interese por ti, o hay una cirugía para eso —nuevamente apartó la mirada—. Pero, no volverás a tener sentimientos hacia esa persona, y existe la posibilidad de que pierdas los recuerdos de ella, o que no vuelvas a amar…

—¿Y si no hago nada de eso?

—Las flores crecerán a tal punto que dañaran todo tu sistema respiratorio ¡ack!, y no es nada bonito, créeme —se mordió el labio, seguramente para evitar un ataque de pánico.

Jamás el dicho «el amor duele» había tenido tanto sentido. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que la persona que estaba más cerca de ser su «interés romántico», no le podía corresponder de ninguna forma. Simplemente genial.

—Mierda, estoy jodido —se sentó en una de las sillas poniendo sus manos en su rostro. ¿Acaso estaba condenado? No solo eso, aun si moría ¿qué tanto podía avanzar la enfermedad?

—N-no está del todo perdido, puede que se apiaden de ti y no te cobren —obviamente esto sonaba muy optimista.

—Gracias Tweek —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¡Agh! Por eso no quería involucrarme, ahora seguramente me odias por darte tan malas noticias, especialmente cuando es algo tan delicado como tu…muerte —comenzó a jalarse el cabello arrancándose unos cuantos mechones.

—¿Kenny va a morir? —la puerta se abrió revelando a Butters con un rostro de preocupación. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando a escondidas? Bueno, eso no era lo importante en este momento.

—Mierda —fue lo único que pudo mascullar Kenny.

* * *

El timbre ya había sonado indicando el final de almuerzo así que no pudieron proseguir con la conversación. La siguiente clase la veía con Tweek, así que ellos tomaron el mismo camino. El inmortal no pudo concentrarse para nada en la clase, solo estaba pensando en cómo explicarle todo a Leopold.

Al finalizar las clases, Butters se encontraba esperándolo en la salida. Sólo pudo suspirar, no le gustaba que las personas se estuvieran enterando de esto.

El más bajo le pidió que hablaran en su casa ya que sería más privado, después de todo, sus padres seguían trabajando hasta esa hora. Kenny aceptó, cualquier lugar estaría bien realmente; y más si había comida.

—En resumen: el amor me jodió y ahora tengo un montón de flores creciendo en mi pecho —fue lo primero que dijo Kenny cuando Butters llegó con algo de comer. La expresión del otro le confirmó que tenía que ser más explícito.

Terminó repitiendo todo lo que había dicho Tweek, y como prueba, bajó su capucha revelando algunos de los pétalos que se habían acumulado ahí.

—O-oh, hamburguesas —fue lo único que pudo decir. No le sorprendía, hasta a él le costó aceptarlo en un principio.

—Lo sé, es una mierda total.

—Vaya que lo es —ambos se quedaron en silencio, Kenny aprovechó ese momento para ir comiendo su sándwich—. ¿Quién es? —ante su mirada de confusión, Butters especificó—. La persona que te gusta ¿quién es? Tal vez no sea del todo imposible hacer que se enamore de ti.

Kenny tomó su bebida de forma incómoda, no sabía si quería hablar de eso, quería evitar planes innecesarios tipo película romántica.

—¿Es de la escuela? —comenzó a deducir impaciente.

—Lamentablemente sí —respondió, luego de unos largos segundos reflexionando sobre si era correcto o no, pensó que realmente ya no importaba tener que ocultar las cosas—. Es Kyle —agregó como si nada. Era molesto mantener secretos y prefería ahorrarse muchas preguntas.

El contrario pareció algo sorprendido ante esta noticia, pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron y formó una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, suena complicado, pero no es muy loco pensar que él pueda sentir algo por ti.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero está bien —le dedicó una sonrisa al Stoch—. No pasa nada, simplemente buscaré la forma de acabar con esta enfermedad de otra forma.

Aunque, Kenny sabía que posiblemente no tenía otras opciones.

—Oh, por cierto, no le cuentes a nadie de esto. —le pidió antes de salir de la casa Stoch.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Kenny parecía estar desgastándose cada vez más, irónicamente, las flores que crecían en su pecho seguían como si nada, al parecer absorbían toda su vida. Cada vez era más doloroso toser ya que salían mejor formadas, incluso podría hacer un ramo con ellas si quería.

Sus amigos más cercanos notaron esto, Stan y Kyle estaban bastante preocupados así que más de una vez le preguntaron si tenía algo grave. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que, aunque no lo recordaran con claridad, la vez que murió por una enfermedad terminal los dejó marcados. Hasta se sentía algo culpable de ocultarles todo.

—Agh, no soporto verte así —exclamó de repente Tweek cuando terminaba de cerrar su casillero, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Gracias —dijo con sarcasmo.

—En serio, pienso que podrás m-mo… —mordió sus labios—, morir en cualquier momento.

—Eso no me preocupa mucho a decir verdad…

—¡¿No te importa morir?! —exclamó sorprendido.

No sabía cómo explicarle al adicto al café que realmente que era una de las cosas qué más esperaba desde niño.

—Realmente no.

—P-pero… —Kenny lo calló poniendo su mano en sus labios.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Kyle arqueando una ceja confundido. A su lado estaba Stan, Craig y Cartman.

—Par de maricas —se burló Eric por lo bajo.

—Nada, sólo que Tweek quería besarme pero pensé que sería muy «desvergonzado» hacerlo en los pasillos —aunque no pudieran ver su boca, todos supieron que estaba haciendo una sonrisa pervertida en ese momento.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó el mencionado mirando con pánico a Craig.

—En fin, iremos a la cafetería ¿vamos? —los invitó el Marsh.

—Yo los veo ahí, tengo que hacer una cosa antes —acomodó su mochila antes de dirigirse en la dirección contraria.

Tweek comenzó a comerse las uñas mirando con preocupación como Kenny se marchaba.

—¿Y tú qué tienes? —preguntó Craig sin delicadeza alguna asustando al otro.

—¡No es nada! —espetó de manera muy sospechosa—. ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡L-lo siento! No me mates —y antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo más, Tweek ya se había ido.

—Esos dos están actuando muy raro —comentó Kyle.

—No me importa, vamos antes de que se acabe el puré —dijo Eric.

—Deberías preocuparte más por tu amigo —replicó el pelirrojo.

—Miren, es normal que los pobres contraigan más enfermedades, así es su metabolismo. Además, su tasa de mortalidad es muy alta, así que aunque nos preocupemos por él, no podemos hacer nada ¿de acuerdo? La ciencia no miente.

—Eres una mierda de persona —murmuró el judío adelantándose. Stan solo le lanzó una mirada juzgadora a Eric antes de seguir a su amigo.

—¿Qué? Sólo dije la verdad —frunció el ceño—. ¡Maricas!... Al menos tú estás conmigo, ¿no, Craig? —pero al voltear, el mencionado ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Por alguna razón, Kenny sentía que sus amigos lo estaban tratando diferente, estaban siendo más amables, se veían más atentos, especialmente Kyle, quien de vez en cuando le recomendaba distintos remedios para la tos; aunque él sabía que ninguno de esos iba a funcionar. Odiaba ver esa mirada de preocupación en él, así que por eso tuvo que hacer un mejor esfuerzo para fingir que estaba bien y así ignorar más sus problemas y sus sentimientos que sólo parecían crecer con el tiempo. Sabía que lo peor que podía hacer esa confesarse en este momento, su parte más insegura le decía que posiblemente sólo saldría con él por lástima. Claro que Kyle no era así, pero bueno, la falta nutrientes seguramente ya le estaba arruinando el cerebro.

Tweek y Butters al conocer mejor el problema, estaban pendientes de él, pero sin intervenir mucho por orden del McCormick. Ellos lo ayudaban con las excusas del profesor o lo acompañaban en esos momentos cuando estaba en el baño vomitando esas estúpidas flores. Hablando de ellas, al tener una forma más definida, Kenny pudo investigar mejor sobre ellas en la biblioteca, se trataban de claveles, no sabía cómo carajos hacía su cuerpo para producirlos. Podía sentir como su garganta se desgastaba más y algunas veces tosía sangre.

No tenía sentido morir para reiniciar esta enfermedad, siempre estaría ahí, lo pudo comprobar un par de veces. Al mismo tiempo, tenía el presentimiento de que posiblemente su resurrección tal vez tardaría un poco más en suceder entre más avanzara la enfermedad. Solo quería que todo esto se acabara de una forma u otra. Estaba cansado.

—Kenny, ¿ya has ido al hospital? —le preguntó Kyle en un momento que se encontraban a solas.

—¿Para qué?

—Tu enfermedad, idiota —lo miró con reproche—. Siento que cada día estás empeorando.

—Es culpa del clima —mintió.

—Ken… —para su gran sorpresa, el pelirrojo se acercó más a él y pasó sus manos debajo de su chaqueta. Esto lo sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo lo estremeció.

—Vaya, vaya, al menos invítame a cenar primero —bromeó el rubio como una forma de esconder su vergüenza.

—Estás más delgado —dijo con cierto tono de enojo apartando sus manos.

—Siempre he sido delgado.

—Pero esta vez más —frunció el ceño.

—Sólo…no he podido comer bien últimamente —mintió, nuevamente.

—¿Problemas?

—Siempre hay problemas.

Antes de poder seguir con su conversación, Stan y Cartman llegaron interrumpiéndolos.

Los días en que Kenny tuvo que faltar debido a esa fastidiosa enfermedad llegaron de la peor forma posible. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, seguramente por la falta de alimentos, ser pobre y estar vomitando flores no era una buena combinación. Tenía fiebre y su tos no paraba; si no limpiaba las cosas rápido, seguramente su habitación no tardaría en convertirse en un maldito jardín.

Le mandó un mensaje a Butters avisándole que faltaría, ya que, por lo que sabía, a Tweek no le gustaba usar mucho el celular. El Stoch le contestó casi al instante y le preguntó si le llevaba algo, además de los apuntes de la clase, lo único que pudo responderle en ese momento era que necesitaba comida.

Abandonó su celular en algún lugar del cuarto y luego intentó dormir a pesar de la constante necesidad de toser. Sí la enfermedad se tornaba más grave, sus padres no tardarían en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba y seguramente lo enviarían al hospital, podían ser unos malditos desgraciados algunas veces, pero lo querían de cierta manera.

Se quedaba dormido de a ratos, pero la molesta sensación de toser con fuerza lo despertaba de vez en cuando. Lo bueno, es que pudo soportar las ganas de ir a vomitar, pero estaba tan débil que no estaba limpiando las flores que estaba «produciendo» y poco a poco su habitación se llenaba del olor de las flores, para algunos sería relajante, pero para él se estaba volviendo un fastidio. Solo esperaba que sus padres no lo notaran, aunque seguramente tanta cocaína ya había acabado con su nariz. Tal vez sus hermanos si lo notarían, pero Karen últimamente mantenía afuera con sus amigas y Kevin, pues, digamos que ya no parecía vivir en esa casa.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Stan y Kyle se mostraron algo confundidos cuando el mismo Butters les contó el por qué Kenny había decidido faltar a clases. Kyle se preguntaba por qué no le había dicho algo a ellos, no es que negara la buena amistad que tenían los dos rubios, pero en estos últimos días sentía a Kenny mucho más apartado, como si estuviera escondiendo más secretos de lo normal.

—¡Ahhh! —el gritó de Tweek llamó la atención de todos los que estaban por el pasillo. El mencionado corrió al lado de ellos desapareciendo cuando giró por otro pasillo. Todos se mostraron confundidos ¿qué carajos había pasado?

—S-sería bueno ir a verlo —comentó Butters algo nervioso antes de retirarse para perseguir a Tweek.

Los dos súper mejores amigos se intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Algo raro estaba pasando entre esos tres y no sabían si era buena idea intervenir.

—Al diablo, hoy voy a descubrir qué carajos le pasa a Kenny —declaró el pelirrojo de repente.

—Entonces ¿hoy faltó a mi práctica? —preguntó Stan arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que puedo encargarme de esto, tampoco quiero que sienta que lo estamos interrogando.

—Pero, eso es justo lo que vas a hacer.

—Cállate, no es cierto.

En el baño de hombres del primer piso, Tweek estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. ¿Acaso Kenny había muerto? ¿Por qué había faltado el día de hoy? Oh mierda, él no quería para nada asistir a un funeral donde su amigo tuviera la boca llena de flores, ni tampoco quería que sospecharan que él le había hecho algo (hay que admitirlo, estaba actuando de manera muy sospechosa alrededor del McCormick). Rayos, sentía como su presión estaba subiendo, no sabía que la enfermedad lo tomaría tan rápido, aunque claro, debido a que tenía una apariencia que ocultaba gran parte de su cuerpo era difícil saber a ciencia cierta qué tan mal estaba. Oh genial, ahora se sentía como un mal amigo. Debió investigar sobre una cirugía que él pudiera pagar, o incluso ayudarlo a resolver sus asuntos amorosos. Sólo esperaba que eso de verdad no fuera contagioso porque no quería estar vomitando flores de un momento a otro. Mierda, seguramente esto le traería un trauma para el amor y ahora no podría establecer una relación con alguien y moriría solo…

—¡Tweek! —él rubio volvió a la realidad, sus ojos se enfocaron en Butters quien se encontraba algo asustado por la situación. Sí, el pobre no tenía ninguna idea de cómo calmar al amante del café. Atrás de él se encontraba Craig, quien parecía algo consternado por su reacción y seguramente por el acercamiento que el Stoch tenía con él.

—K-Kenny… —murmuró el chico con voz temblorosa.

—Sólo está enfermo, tuvo que quedarse en casa —respondió Butters soltando un suspiro.

Tweek pudo respirar tranquilo ante esto.

—¿Qué pasa con McCormick? —preguntó el azabache.

—Está enfermo —repitió Leopold.

—Sí, ya lo dijiste, pero ¿por qué Tweek está así por eso?

—Ehm, ¿por qué le preocupa el bienestar de su amigo?

Por la mirada de Craig, se notaba que no le creía nada.

—C-Craig, sólo —el rubio mordió sus labios— ahora no puedo decírtelo —a Tweek le dolió decir eso.

—Ya veo, supongo que está bien —salió del baño, aunque parecía que no le importaba mucho, sabía que no era así. Ahora otra preocupación se acomodó en su mente: cómo hacer para qué Craig no lo odiara. Ambos eran muy cercanos, así que ocultarse secretos no era algo muy normal entre ellos.

.

.

.

—Kenny, tienes visita —avisó su madre desde el primer piso.

El mencionado se levantó sin muchas ganas de la cama, la cual se encontraba llena de esas odiosas flores. Tal vez Butters había traído algo de comida tal como le había pedido, así que fue a abrir la puerta sin ocultar nada.

—Por fin llegas… —pero se quedó en blanco cuando vio a Kyle frente a él. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? No dudaba que posiblemente hubiera recibido las noticias de su falta, pero eso no le quitaba la sorpresa, y a la vez se sintió bastante feliz por esto, lo cual pasó a ser preocupación al recordar cómo estaba su cuarto. Cerró la puerta un poco más mostrando solo parte de su cuerpo, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el otro.

—Te ves del asco —fue lo primero que salió de la boca del judío.

—Gracias Kyle, ese comentario anima mis días.

—De nada. En fin, ¿me vas a dejar pasar? —arqueó una ceja algo confundida por su actitud. Ya había visto sus revistas porno, ¿qué cosa más vergonzosa se podría encontrare en la habitación de un chico?—. ¿Acaso te estabas drogando?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Entonces?… Parece que estuvieras usando aromatizador ahí adentro.

—A veces quiero ocultar el olor a orina de rata, Kyle.

—Mira, sé que ocultas algo, así que si tienes a una chica ahí adentro, sólo dímelo —el ceño del judío se fruncía cada vez más.

Oh mierda, una de las cosas que no quería era hacer enfadar a Kyle, el otro podía ser un experto en hacerte sentir mal por cosas que ni habías hecho. Aunque, si inventaba una excusa perfecta para explicar las flores, podría evitar su «ley del hielo».

—De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te advertí —abrió un poco más la puerta y le dio espacio para que pasara.

—¿Qué carajos? —se preguntó Kyle al ver las flores de color morado adornar la habitación.

—Karen quiso hacer coronas de flores y este fue el resultado.

—¿De dónde las sacaste? —preguntó cogiendo una de las pequeñas flores y mirándola de cerca.

—Ya sabes, por ahí —se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, ¿eso es comida? —preguntó señalando la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, verdad, Butters me pidió que te trajera esto —dijo Kyle sacando de la bolsa un sándwich envuelto en algo plástico y una botella de soda.

—¡Gracias! —rápidamente tomó las cosas, pero para no parecer tan desagradecido, le dio un rápido beso en la frente al pelirrojo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó tocándose la frente—. Eso es muy gay.

—Sólo estoy muy agradecido, ¿acaso no puedo demostrarlo?

—Lo mejor sería que no —apartó la mirada, realmente no le gustaban las muestras de cariño muy afectivas por parte de sus amigos.

El rubio soltó una risa ante esto mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a comer.

—Kenny, no sólo vine para esto —dijo Kyle sentándose a su lado.

Este tono solo podía significar una charla seria que quería evitar en ese momento. Así que simplemente prosiguió comiendo su sándwich prestándole suma atención.

—Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti ¿sabes? No sólo estás actuando de manera diferente, pareces que estás realmente enfermo y no sabemos qué tan grave puede ser —lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada parecía afligida, no le gustaba para nada verlo así, lo hacía sentir culpable—. Así que ¿por favor podrías decirnos qué te pasa? O al menos no quiero que me mientas, digo, nos mientas —aclaró su garganta al final.

El rubio se quedó sin habla. Dejó de morder su comida y la dejó a un lado. ¿Qué debería decirle? «Solamente tengo una enfermedad terminal a menos que logre enamorar al amor de mi vida», además de que Kyle no le creería, tampoco quería aumentar su preocupación, pero seguramente una mentira tampoco ayudaría. Antes de poder decidirse por algo, sintió como su garganta comenzaba a picar con fuerza. Necesitaba toser ahora.

—Espera un momento —se cubrió la boca mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero al parecer el pelirrojo tomó esto como una forma de escapar de la conversación (en parte era así), y por eso tomó su brazo evitando que diera un paso más.

—Ya estoy cansado de esperar a que me des una respuesta.

—Kyle, en serio —necesitaba irse de ahí rápido.

—Kenny, estoy siendo muy serio con esto —declaró frunciendo levemente el sueño.

En ese momento su cuerpo lo traicionó y comenzó a toser de forma descontrolada. Pudo ver por unos segundos la mirada esmeralda de Kyle pasar del desconcierto a la preocupación, así que lo soltó mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

Sus manos no pudieron detener todas las flores que salían de su garganta, sentía como poco a poco le faltaba más el aire y un dolor que se esparcía alrededor de su pecho; si seguía así no tardaría en vomitar. Vaya, lo único que le faltaba, mostrar una vergonzosa apariencia en frente del chico que le gusta. No sabía si alegrarse o sentirse peor ante el hecho de que Kyle en ningún momento se había apartado de su lado, en cambio, estaba acariciando su espalda para intentar calmarlo un poco.

—Mira, realmente no sé mucho de enfermedades, pero creo que vomitar flores no es normal —comentó el pelirrojo una vez que el ataque de tos paró.

—Lo sé —susurró Kenny con voz carrasposa.

—¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?

—Unas semanas, más o menos.

—¿Es grave? —ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos.

—Sí…

—Mierda —masculló él a su lado. Podía sentir la frustración en su voz, quería abrazarlo y decirle que pronto se curaría, que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse; aun si era una mentira. Pero en cambio, Kyle fue quien lo abrazó a él aunque sin decirle nada a cambio.

Se quedó unos momentos totalmente tenso, pero al final, con algo de timidez no muy propia de él, terminó correspondiéndole.

No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron ambos así, podía ser una eternidad o solo un minuto, lo único que sabía era que realmente necesitaba esto.

Ambos se alejaron sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento. Kyle quería respuestas, se notaba en su mirada llena de curiosidad, y Kenny no quería dárselas, pero tenía que hacerlo; o al menos así lo veía él. Después de comer un poco más, comenzó a contarle todo sobre la enfermedad por más vergonzoso y cliché que sonara. En algunos momentos parecía estar dispuesto a decir algo, pero se contenía y dejaba que continuara.

Soltó un suspiro cuando terminó de contar toda la historia.

—Vaya, el amor si es jodido —fue lo primero que comentó Kyle.

—Sí, bastante.

—¿Has intentado conquistar a la persona que te gusta? Sé que suena difícil, pero me parece que la cirugía sería la última opción.

—Oh, claro que lo he intentado —dijo Kenny con una sonrisa algo irónica—, pero todas mis acciones pasaban amistosas, así que esa persona no tiene idea de nada —agregó él.

No podía decírselo, simplemente no podía confesarse en ese momento, no quería sentir que Kyle salía con él por lástima ni mucho menos ponerle ese peso en sus hombros. No quería hacerlo sentir que era el culpable de su enfermedad, ni ver su mirada de lástima cuando estuviera muy mal. Posiblemente le estaba haciendo un favor, así la próxima vez que muera no tendría que recibir disculpas de ningún tipo. Seguramente reviviría al día siguiente, pero ni él estaba tan seguro, tal vez Disney siempre tuviera la razón: el amor es la magia más poderosa; claro solo si rompía su maldición tal como estaba suponiendo.

—Supongo que no me contarás quién es ¿cierto?

—Para nada, sé que intentarás cualquier forma de emparejarme con aquella persona y quiero evitar momentos incómodos—«y más cuando me estoy refiriendo a ti», agregó en su mente.

—Sólo no dejes que Cartman se entere o estarás condenado.

—Si eso pasa, espero ya estar muerto —bromeó el rubio, aunque al otro no le pareció tan gracioso.

Hablaron un poco más, de varias cosas como si intentaran olvidar su enfermedad, de cierta forma se lo agradecía, lo que menos quería era ser tratado con lástima. Claro que Kyle todavía se mostraba algo incómodo cada vez que tosía un poco las flores, pero no le gustaba mencionarlo, sólo lo dejaba pasar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; y en parte lo era, si se tomaba en cuenta todas las cosas raras que había pasado en South Park.

Al día siguiente, Kenny llegó a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado, Tweek se puso pálido al verlo y por unos momentos pensó ver un fantasma, pero al comprobar que no era así, se tranquilizó un poco. Butters igualmente se mostró algo alegre al verlo recuperado, bueno, al menos lo suficiente para estar fuera de su cama. Antes de entrar a clases, le explicó a ambos rápidamente que Kyle ya sabía todo, Butters por unos momentos se emocionó pensando que por fin se había confesado, pero sus esperanzas fueron destruidas al contarle qué no era así.

—Ken, te quiero y en serio te aprecio, pero ahora te estás comportando como una mariquita —el mencionado tuvo que aguantarse una risa ante ese «insulto»—. No va a pasar nada si te rechaza.

—No lo entiendes, conozco a Kyle y sé que se sentirá muy culpable por esto, aunque no sea su culpa.

—Oh no, si eso pasa ¡agh! ¡Él podría suicidarse también! —exclamó Tweek—. No quiero tener que ver dos funerales, no, no, no ¿qué tal si sus fantasmas me persiguen?

—Tweek, estoy seguro de que nunca te perseguiría como fantasma.

—Nunca sabes que puede pasar en el plano astral —murmuró de forma sospechosa.

—Okay, ya no te dejaré investigar sobre esas cosas, señorito, te va a volver más paranoico —regañó Kenny con un tono maternal.

—¡Agh! No puedes impedirlo —y antes de agregar algo más, el amante del café se retiró de ahí.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, bueno, si normalidad se refería al hecho de ir al baño en cada clase para ir a botar las flores que se acumulaban en su capucha. A este punto, alguien (específicamente Cartman) soltaría rumores demasiado vulgares sobre él, y realmente no era un buen tiempo para soportar las pesadas bromas del gordo. Claro, tampoco faltaba que Butters le insistiera más de una vez que admitiera sus sentimientos, hasta había pensado en contarle a Kyle sin su consentimiento, pero era Butters, jamás podría hacer eso. Tweek igualmente se sentía angustiado, su ansiedad se hacía notar entre clases y su grupo de amigos se preguntaba si algo había pasado, aunque en parte, Craig parecía algo distante con él, era raro.

—Tweek ¿pasó algo entre tú y Craig? —preguntó de la nada mientras ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras, ¿la razón? Tweek tuvo un ataque de pánico y salió corriendo de la cafetería, y para sorpresa de todos, el Tucker no fue tras él.

—N-no lo sé, ¡ack! Simplemente ya no me habla como antes —contestó abrazando sus rodillas—, aunque no lo culpo, le he estado ocultando todo lo que pasa contigo y seguramente piensa que ya no confío en él ni nada por el estilo. A este punto seguramente dejara de hablarme.

—Vaya, así que el pequeño Craig está celoso ¿eh? —formó una sonrisa algo maliciosa ante ello—. No te preocupes Tweek, puedo ayudarte con tu problema, ya has hecho suficiente al no contarle a nadie sobre mi problema.

—N-no puedo pedirte eso ¡agh! —replicó angustiado.

—Claro que sí, es más lo voy a hacer ahora —bajó las escaleras a pesar de las réplicas de Tweek y se asomó por la pared—. ¡Hola Craig! ¿Acaso estabas espiando? —el mencionado soltó un gruñido ante esto y le mostró su dedo del medio—. No te preocupes, no le he quitado la virginidad a tu protegido, claro, al menos por ahora —Tweek soltó un pequeño grito mientras que Craig lo miró con cierto asco.

—Dudo mucho que puedan hacerlo en la escalera sin ser descubiertos.

—¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? —comentó burlón.

—Siempre dudo de ti, Kenny —contestó con indiferencia.

—Lo sé, por eso, ahora hablando un poco más serios, quiero decirte que Tweek solo me estaba ayudando en algo —comenzó a decir Kenny—. Le pedí que no le contara a nadie sobre mi problema, así que lo ocultó como un buen amigo. No seas tan duro con él, todavía sigues siendo el primero en su corazón —usó un tono más chillón para decir eso último mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de Craig, quien inmediatamente la quitó.

—Gay.

—Me consideraría más bien bi —respondió con una sonrisa—. Bien, los dejaré, nos vemos luego~

Una vez en la cafetería, se sentó al lado de Kyle, no tardó en notar que todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó inocente.

—Sólo nos pareció raro que fueras tras de Tweek —explicó Stan.

—¿Acaso le estás quitando el puesto de novio a Craig? —preguntó Cartman con una sonrisa—. Me avisas cuando van a pelear por el amor del raro.

—No va a haber una pelea —explicó Kenny.

Eric siguió con el tema un rato, hablando sobre los posibles escenarios y haciendo «dramatizaciones» con sus cubiertos y voces ridículas. Por suerte, el almuerzo terminó y no tenía clases con él, así que se libraría de sus bromas un rato.

Antes de entrar a clases, fue al baño para botar todas las flores, para su sorpresa, cuando salió, ahí se encontraba Kyle, fingiendo limpiarse las manos.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, nada, solo —el pelirrojo apartó la mirada—. ¿Tweek es la persona que te gusta? —preguntó con cierto eje de tristeza. De cierta forma podía entender su tono, todos en la escuela sabía que Tweek y Craig tenían algo aunque no fuera muy obvio, era un amor más que imposible; si fuera cierto, claro.

Kenny tuvo ganas de reír ante la ironía: el chico que le gusta preguntándole si le gusta otra persona. Le sorprendía como Kyle podía notar esas pequeñas cosas en otras personas, pero no cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Qué? Claro que no —soltó una risa—. Tal vez sí, he pasado más tiempo con él y me he preocupado más por él últimamente, pero no significa nada, solo somos buenos amigos.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí Kyle. Si fuera cierto, lo admitiría, piensa que esto es como un juego de detectives —el mencionado arqueó una ceja—. El misterio aquí es saber quién me gusta, pero no sería divertido si te lo dijera, por eso tienes que ver muy bien a tu alrededor para tener pistas. Claro que tampoco soy tan malo, así que si lo descubres, no te lo ocultaré —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Para mí esto no es juego, Ken —frunció el ceño levemente enojado—. ¡Estamos hablando de tú vida! No quiero descubrirlo cuando sea muy tarde…

El rubio soltó un suspiro y luego se acercó a él acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. Realmente el Broflovski era muy lento para darse cuenta de todo.

—No importa, todo estará bien —contestó con una invisible sonrisa para luego alejar su mano. Solo esperaba que fuera cierto, no sabía que tan útil sería su inmortalidad ahora o si solo le traería más problemas—. Ahora vamos a clases.

Y no volvieron a hablar del tema en los siguientes días.

.

.

.

Kyle era alguien muy listo, el chico más inteligente de toda la clase si se podía decir así, era capaz de ver distintas situaciones, notar cosas que los demás no, resolver problemas con facilidad y tener un discurso muy coherente y amplio. Aun así, había algo que el mismo Kyle no podía comprender, y eso era: los sentimientos de las personas. Claro, sus novelas románticas (que pocas veces leía) lo ayudaban a comprender un poco mejor las cosas, por eso, podía notar cosas obvias, como cuando las chicas intentaban coquetear con alguien, pero cuando se trataba de él, no lo notaría ni con dos dedos de frente. Más bien, era él quien no dudaba hacer confesiones de amor muy obvias cuando le gustaban alguien, así que por eso no entendía muy bien las indirectas.

Así que ahora le costaba mucho saber todas esas cosas que podían demostrar un tipo de «amor romántico» para descubrir quién era la persona por quien Kenny estaba sufriendo tanto en ese momento. El problema, es que su rubio amigo era alguien muy amistoso y cariñoso, no le importaba dar abrazos por cualquier cosa, ni tampoco se avergonzaba al decir cosas muy coquetas; cosa que en parte le molestaba un poco.

Dudaba mucho que fuera Butters, puede que ambos se lleven muy bien pero era algo más fraternal que romántico a su punto de vista. Tweek, ya había quedado descartado. Dudaba mucho que fuera Stan ya que ellos dos no eran tan cercanos, y Kenny tampoco mostraba mucho interés en el Marsh. Mucho menos sería Cartman. Aunque, también tenía que pensar en las chicas, después de todo su amigo no veía solo una parte del paisaje. Pero, era difícil saber si había una chica que le gustara, casi no hablaba con ninguna, solo las cosas típicas de compañeros de clase. Tampoco lo veía suspirar por alguna de ellas, ni que fijara su atención cuando un grupo de ellas pasaba cerca, especialmente en la cafetería, nunca lo había visto lanzar esa mirada de «amor» hacia algún punto en la cafetería, tal vez una mirada de deseo, pero nunca algo romántico. Mierda, sí que era muy complicado.

¿Qué tal si era fuera de la escuela? Eso le complicaría mucho las cosas, pero Kenny nunca le había mencionado sobre otras amistades por fuera, sin embargo, hay muchas cosas en su vida que se mantienen como misterio, así que tenía que indagar más por ese lado.

Por alguna razón, comenzó a preguntarse ¿qué tal si Kenny estuviera enamorado de él todo este tiempo? Se sintió de una manera algo narcisista, pero de todas formas la esperanza era lo último que muere ¿no? Si fuera así, aceptaría los sentimientos de Kenny sin dudarlo en ningún momento, después de todo, llevaba enamorado de él desde hace algún tiempo. Quería creer por un momento que todos los abrazos sorpresivos que le brindaba tenían un significado oculto, que las veces en que hablaban a solas podía ser porque realmente quería disfrutar su presencia y no solo coincidencias. Vaya, realmente se sentía afortunado de ser tan cercano al chico que le gustaba, no todos tenían ese privilegio. Un momento, ¿esa cercanía podía significar algo? Es decir, ambos no eran mejores amigos, pero aun así Kenny era muy cercano y era más cariñoso con él que con los demás, algo que siempre consideró normal tomando en cuenta que se avergonzaba ante estos afectos y por eso era algo para lo cual burlarse. Por una parte, no quería tener ninguna esperanza, pero por otra, quería pensar que era cierto y que él podría ser quien salvara a Kenny, a pesar de que era el causante de su enfermedad de forma indirecta.

Así que, tomó su chaqueta y salió lo más rápido posible de su casa dirigiéndose a la residencia McCormick. Necesita respuestas, aun si eran negativas.

No sabía si era por la ansiedad o por el hecho de estar corriendo, pero sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, tras unos segundos que le parecieron eterno, la hermana menor de Kenny, Karen, abrió la puerta algo confusa al verlo ahí. Después de saludarla, preguntó por Kenny.

—Oh, él está en su cuarto, aunque creo que está enfermo, no ha parado de toser y no ha salido —respondió con un gesto de preocupación—. Además, no está dejando que alguien entre...

—No te preocupes, haré que me deje entrar.

Podía sentir sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos como si de una película de suspenso fuera, ¿qué tal si ya era muy tarde? No, eso no podía ser cierto, Kenny era alguien fuerte, no podía dejar que esa estúpida enfermedad lo venciera. No tenía sentido desesperarse antes de verlo, solo aumentaba su preocupación.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kenny, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Llamó su nombre con timidez, esperando que estuviera en el baño o algo por el estilo, no podía pensar lo peor ahora, simplemente no podía tener la imagen mental de Kenny muerto rodeado por flores lo dominara. Oh genial, ahora estaba pensando en eso. Abrió la puerta como si la persona adentro estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

Lo primero que notó fue el intenso olor dulce, varias flores yacían descansando en el suelo o en la cama, lo más preocupante era que algunas tenían rastros de sangre sobre ellas. Miró a Kenny quien más que sorprendido se notaba cansado. Al no tener su capucha pudo notar más sus facciones, se veía realmente desgastado; estaba más pálido, sus brillantes ojos azules se veían más opacos y eran adornados por notables ojeras. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se acercó a él con una clara muestra de preocupación, quería tocarlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sí lo hacía podía romperlo.

—Kyle...—susurró con una voz ronca y desgastada. Odiaba verlo tan débil.

—Shh, no necesitas decir algo —dijo él con un tono tranquilizador, aunque por dentro su mente fuera un caos—. Kenny...

Antes de poder continuar, el rubio se levantó un poco para toser a un lado de la cama expulsando más y más pétalos, Kyle se sorprendió por la cantidad de flores que estaba soltando, eran muchas más que la vez anterior...

—No te preocupes...estoy bien —dijo antes de volver a acostarse.

—¡Obviamente no lo estás! —espetó el pelirrojo—. Por favor Kenny, haz la cirugía, simplemente no puedo verte morir —sentía como sus ojos se humedecían ante esa idea.

La expresión de Kenny se suavizó, así que se sentó en la cama, mostrando su torso. Kyle solo pudo pensar en que parecía estar marchitándose. Puso una de sus manos en su rostro y le sonrió como si intentara decirle que todo estaba bien.

No dijo nada y se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. No quería perderlo, prefería verlo feliz con otra persona a verlo deshacerse de esta forma. ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada?

Kenny se alejó de él, pero no para rechazar su gesto, simplemente estaba teniendo otro intenso ataque de tos. Una vez que terminó, su respiración se notaba agitada, ¿qué tanto había avanzado la enfermedad? Lo que más le molestaba era no poder saber eso, lo que menos soportaría sería saber que los pocos minutos de vida que le quedaban serían en su sucia habitación y porque simplemente la vida era muy injusta en el amor.

—Lo siento por eso —su voz estaba más débil como si necesitara mucha fuerza para si quiera abrir la boca.

—No te preocupes por eso, ahora necesitas descanso y seguramente cuando despiertes todo estará bien —al no recibir respuesta alguna, comenzó a impacientarse— ¿cierto?

—No lo sé —nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Kenny había pasado por muchas muertes a lo largo de su vida, desde las más dolorosas hasta las más estúpidas que te harían reír a carcajadas, pero, definitivamente, morir mientras ves al amor de tu vida llorar por esto es de lejos la más dolorosa. Claro, era posible que reviviera y él no recordara nada, pero no quitaba el hecho de que él seguía siendo el causante de esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Kenny, no, todavía hay tiempo, ¿podrías llamar a la persona que te gusta y confesarte? —se notaba que estaba desesperado—. Nunca sabes, tal vez si es correspondido y es la única forma de salvarte...

—No.…es necesario —murmuró por lo bajo tomando la mano de Kyle y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sentía como poco a poco su respiración comenzaba a fallar, era una sensación totalmente diferente a ahogarse con agua. El aire estaba dejando de llegar a sus pulmones y sentía las flores subir por su garganta, dolía como un carajo.

«Siempre fuiste tú» quiso decirle en ese momento, pero las palabras no podían salir.

Al parecer Kyle entendió su mensaje ya que lo miró con sorpresa antes de dejar sus lágrimas fluir libremente. Comenzó a llamarlo pidiéndole que no se rindiera todavía, pero él desde hace ya mucho tiempo se había rendido con todo esto...

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas por la falta de oxígeno. Cayó al suelo tosiendo más y más flores como si estas se burlaran de él; definitivamente odiaba el olor de esas flores. Kyle se puso a su lado casi al instante, no paraba de llorar y lo último que pudo escuchar fue un «siempre te quise» y todo se puso en negro.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, deseó que su maldición funcionara y lo trajera de vuelta para poder abrazar a Kyle una vez más.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les causó algo de tristeza? ¿El final debió ser mejor? Posiblemente, pero preferí dejarlo "abierto" por si cada uno esperaba algo totalmente diferente xD**

 **Espero que me dejen su opinión sobre el fic, ya saben, para que pueda crecer como escritora y traerles cosas con más calidad en el futuro uvu**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Pd: La imagen de portada es de mi autoría, apoyenme en mi página de FB**


End file.
